


Bad Reputation

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-21
Updated: 2007-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 06:37:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1808911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for <a href="http://feeds.insanejournal.com/slytherins100/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://feeds.insanejournal.com/slytherins100/"></a><b>slytherins100</b>'s challenge: #011: Lies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Reputation

**Author's Note:**

> So much for trying to keep these gen... *eyeroll*

**Title:** Bad Reputation  
 **Character(s):** Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Pansy Parkinson.  
 **Pairing(s):** DM/HP  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Warning(s):** None, no spoilers.  
 **Summary:** Written for [](http://feeds.insanejournal.com/slytherins100/profile)[**slytherins100**](http://feeds.insanejournal.com/slytherins100/) 's challenge: #011: Lies.  
 **Word count:** 100  
 **Author's notes:** So much for trying to keep these gen... *eyeroll*  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Bad Reputation

~

“I don’t believe it.” Harry blinked as Pansy stopped to offer him a drink before continuing on. “Everyone’s being... nice.”

“Of course we are,” Draco said. “Don’t tell me that you believed all those lies perpetuated about us Slytherins?”

“Well you have to admit, you do have the reputation of being a sly and sneaky lot...”

Draco rolled his eyes. “Propaganda,” he muttered. “We’re just as nice as other people, we’re just shy. We stick to ourselves.”

Harry clasped Draco’s hand in apology. “I guess I know that now,” he said.

Draco smirked. “Although, don’t be fooled by those Hufflepuffs...”

~


End file.
